Birth of the Lynx
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: The Motomiya family are spending a normal day at home when they are suddenly interrupted by some uninvited guests. Takes place during Digimon Adventure episode 35. Fem!Daisuke


"The Lynx is Born"

 **This is a prequel to another story that I'm writing. It takes place during the time that the original DigiDestineds are fighting Myotismon in 1999. Please enjoy and review!**

It was cloudy out and most families were locked inside their homes, parents being worried about the people being found unconscious in the streets and wanted to keep their children inside to protect them.

In a modest apartment in Odaiba, a tall and muscular man with spiky black hair and chocolate brown eyes was standing at the counter as he fixed up some rice balls for lunch.

A 14 year old girl with fair skin, chocolate brown eyes and spiky magenta hair was sitting on the couch reading a book for English class.

Sitting on the floor in front of the TV watching a video tape of Sailor Moon was a 7 year old girl with burgundy hair, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes.

"All right, girls, come and get it." David Motomiya smiled as he walked over to set the tray of rice balls down on the coffee table.

Shutting her book, Jun Motomiya then moved to kneel in front of the table.

"Great, I'm starving." She said.

Glancing over at his youngest daughter, David was amused to see that her eyes were glued to the TV as she got lost in watching the battle filled with all kinds of colors and action that captured her attention.

Shaking his head in amusement, David then walked over and scooped the little girl up making her cry out.

"Gotcha, _koneko-chan_ (kitten)!" He laughed as he tickled her sides making her giggle.

"Daddy! Put me down!" Davinia 'Davey' Motomiya squealed.

Smiling brightly down at his daughter, David kissed her forehead before he then set her down in front of the table so she could eat.

"Eat your lunch, sweetie. You can continue watching your movie later." David said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Reaching out, Davey grabbed one of the rice balls and bit into it, humming happily when she tasted the strawberry filling inside.

Sitting down beside his eldest daughter, David placed a kiss on top of Jun's head which made her roll her eyes at her father in amusement.

Turning her eyes back onto her baby sister, Jun smiled when she saw the little girl humming a song and was nodding her head around to the beat.

"So, someone's birthday is coming up in a few weeks." Jun brought up.

At that, Davey stopped her humming and looked at her sister who was grinning at her.

"That's right. You're going to be turning 8 years old. Do you know what you want for your big day, Davinia?" David asked.

"I want a chocolate fudge cake!" Davey cheered.

That made David and Jun chuckle at the girl.

They should have known the only thing that would be on her mind was what kind of cake she wanted.

"Does that mean you don't want any presents?" David smirked.

"No, no, no! I want presnts! I want 'em!" Davey bounced in place.

David and Jun laughed once again at the slight panic the girl had in her eyes at the thought of her not getting any presents for her birthday.

"Calm down, Davey. I already picked up my present for you." Jun assured as she bit into her rice ball.

"Yay! Wait... Did you get me another dress?" Davey pouted.

"Yep! This one is really cute, too. You'll look just precious in it. I even got you some matching ribbons." Jun smiled cheerfully.

Davey's face was set in a frown, not at all pleased to hear what her sister had gotten her for a present.

She didn't like when Jun bought her dresses or other cute outfits, she would always dress her up like a living doll.

David smiled at both his girls and continued eating when he suddenly heard screaming from the other apartments.

Narrowing his eyes in confusion, David stood up and started to make his way over to the door.

"Jun, take your sister to her room." David ordered.

Hearing the edge in her father's voice, Jun dropped her food back onto the plate and rushed around the table to pick Davey up.

"Hey, what's wrong? What's going on?" The seven year old asked as she clung to her sister.

Another scream was heard from behind the walls and Jun frowned, feeling a bit scared over what was going on.

"I don't know. Just try to stay quiet." Jun whispered.

Her eyes had gained amethyst flecks in them and they were glowing in her worry as she raced into her bedroom, going straight for the closet for them to hide inside.

Once his daughters were out of sight, David then turned his eyes, which were a glowing blood red, onto the door as he heard someone approaching.

Then, the door was broken door by a strange creature dressed in a red and brown cloak who was holding a scyth and was levitating off the floor.

Shocked by what he was seeing, David then roared as he then held up his hand, which now had long and sharp claws on it, and slashed it across the reaper's face making it cry out.

Various ghost like creatures with glowing yellow eyes and clawed hands barged into the apartment to fight off the feral who was snarling at them with his fangs barred.

Large grey cat ears appeared on his head while a long tail grew out of his back, lashing around in the feral's rage.

Roaring once again, David attacked the creatures that invaded his home.

Meanwhile, Davey was crying softly as she buried her face into her sister's shirt as she listened to their father fighting whoever had barged into the apartment.

"Jun, I'm scared." Davey hiccuped.

"I know, Nia. I'm scared, too. But we'll be fine. Dad won't let anything happen to us." Jun comforted her sister as she hugged her.

Back in the living room, David had his arm grabbed by a ghost, but he managed to throw it off and it bumped into one of its friends.

Turning to the ghost with the scyth, David was able to catch the weapon before he was hit with it and he pulled the scyth out of the reaper's hands.

Spinning around, David then hit the reaper with the weapon making made him cry out and explode into what looked like data particles.

Taking only a second to be stunned by this, David continued his assault on the creatures and managed to take out three others.

A ghost then snuck up on David and used an attack it called 'Dark Claw' on the feral, making him cry out in pain as the feeling of the large claws that dug into his back.

"What is going on in here? Why haven't you grabbed the children?" Another reaper demanded as he floated into the room.

"Sorry, Phantomon, but this strange creature was giving us trouble." A ghost spoke up as he pointed at David who had already healed from the attack.

Confused by this, Phantomon turned his attention onto the catlike creature who then snarled and charged at him.

Before David could land a claw on him, Phantomon threw his chain at him and wrapped it around the man's neck, choking him with it before he hit him over the head with his scyth.

"Go search for the children now. We can't keep Lord Myotismon waiting." Phantomon ordered.

Giving ghoulish laughter, the ghosts then started barging into the bedrooms to search for the children and David began to worry.

"No!" David growled as he grabbed the chain and pulled Phantomon down with it.

"Foolish creature!" Phantomon cursed.

He then pushed David off of him and stabbed the feral with his scyth, wounding the man once again, but David didn't let it bother him as he ripped the weapon out of his body.

"Bakemon, contain him!" Phantomon yelled as he dodged the punches and kicks thrown at him by the feral.

Four Bakemon then flew in, grabbing David's limbs and lifted him off the ground while Phantomon wrapped his chain around the man's neck.

As this was happening, the closet door was broken door making Davey scream as she clung to Jun who glared up at the Bakemon who were leering down at the girls with large fangs.

Pushing her sister behind her, Jun's eyes then turned purple and a pair of black cat ears appeared on her head while a long black tail grew out of her spine.

Snarling in rage, Jun pounced on one of the Bakemon and started punching him making the ghost cry out in shock at the force behind the girl's hits.

Her tail then reached out to wrap around the arm of the Bakemon who tried to grab a cowering Davey and pulled him down onto the ground before Jun then slashed her claws across his face.

One of the Bakemon grabbed Jun from behind and she thrust her head back, hitting him it the face making him cry out before she then flipped him off of her.

Spinning around, she landed a hard kick into the ribs of the next Bakemon who tried to sneak past her.

"There's another one in here! There's another cat creature!" One of the Bakemon cried out.

Davey, who was watching her sister go wild as she sliced her claws at the ghosts, was curled up in a ball as she tried to hide herself further into the closet.

Just then, a Phantomon snuck up on Davey and grabbed her making the girl scream which made David and Jun freeze.

"That's enough! No more fighting or the girl gets it." The Phantomon threatened as he held his scyth at the girl's throat.

Seeing this, Jun's eyes were glowing brightly in her rage and her fur was all frizzed up in as she gritted her fangs together.

Seeing the girl wasn't going to be causing any trouble, the three Bakemon she attacked then grabbed the teenager and forced her to walk out of the room where David was being held.

Looking over, he found his daughters both captured and felt his heart break when he saw Davey whimpering as fat tears rolled down her red face.

"Excellent, now let's get them back to Lord Myotismon. He might have better use for them." Phantomon1 said as he tightened the chain around David's neck.

Looking over and seeing that her sister and father had been captured, Davey then let her fear completely sink to despair of she realized that she wouldn't be saved.

"Let go of me, you creeps!" Jun snarled as she tried to fight off the Bakemon, but they forced her to the ground.

"Get yours filthy hands off my daughters!" David roared loudly, making the room shake.

"Silent you filthy hairball!" Phantomon1 yelled as he tugged the chain tighter, making David choke and coughed up spittle.

"Daddy!" Davey cried out.

At the sight of her family being injured by these creatures, Davey felt a sudden surge of rage burning in her gut.

Rosey flecks began to seep into her eyes as she stared onward.

Jun was then grabbed and pulled off the floor before she was then thrown forward, making her yelp as her head hit the ground.

When she saw this, Davey growled as her blunt nails grew out.

"Keep your hands off my sister!" She yelled.

Bringing her head down, she then bit the arm that was around her making Phantomon2 screech as he threw the girl off him.

Instead of landing on the floor in a heap, she managed to flip through the air and landed on her hands and feet in a crouch.

That made David and Jun stare in surprise at the youngest member of their family as they realized what was happening to her.

The emotional trauma she had gone through had finally triggered her mutation.

"You little brat! Come here!" Phantomon2 growled as he raised his scyth to hit her with it.

"Don't touch her!" Jun screamed as she tackled him to the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck.

A Bakemon then went after Davey, but the girl hissed at him as her eyes were glowing topaz pink.

Jumping up, the girl then started scratching the Bakemon in the face as she also started to hit and kick him, letting out all her anger that had gathered from seeing her family in danger.

Seeing that his daughters were fine now, David kicked his legs out and landed hits in the faces of the Bakemon holding his legs.

Thrusting his weight forward, David rolled into a flip and swung his arms up, causing the Bakemon holding him to slam into each other.

Grabbing hold of the chain around his neck, David broke it and then pulled Phantomon1 with it, throwing him into the wall.

He then grabbed Davey and held the squirming girl in his arms as he saw her ears begin to curve and grow white fur on them.

"Come here!" Phantomon1 yelled as he flew at David.

Unbothered by this, David then swung around and used his full strength to hit Phantomon1 across the face, sending his head flying off.

With that done, Jun then ripped Phantomon2's head off.

Both Phantomon then exploded into data and the Bakemon, horrified by what they had seen, knocked into each other as they quickly raced out of the door.

"They're not human!"

"They're monsters!"

"Get me out of here!"

Once all of the Bakemon escaped the apartment, Jun walked over to her father's side and looked at her younger sister in worry when she saw the girl squirming around.

"What wrong with her, Daddy?" Jun asked.

"She's just completing the transformation, princess. She'll be fine." David said.

This was the first fight his girls had ever been in and they managed to get out of it quite well which made David feel a surge of pride at his daughters, especially since Davey had finally awakened her powers.

"Daddy, my back hurts!" Davey whimpered.

"I know, baby. It's natural. It'll be over soon." David purred as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Cradling Davey in one arm, David then picked Jun up in his other arm and held her against his side before he then carried his daughters into his bedroom where they could hide in case any other creatures came after them.

Setting the two girls down on the bed, David then pulled the blanket over them before he sat down beside them.

"Rest for now. I'm going to pack up some things." He told them.

"We're leaving?" Jun asked.

"Yes, just until these monsters are gone. We need to go somewhere safe." David told her and kissed her head.

Nodding at that, Jun then turned her attention back onto her younger sister who now had a pair of fluffy white cat ears on her head.

The end.


End file.
